


Strongest

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hey there! I really loved everything you've written for Tobirama so far, I think you capture him extremely well and your prose is just amazing to read (: Could I request something? Headcanon or something short, doesn't matter, whichever your prefer - about his s/o getting critically injured, nearly dying. How'd he react? More specifically, what's he like during the recovery procress, how will he take care of her? Let's say his s/o is really capable herself, so it was quite tough! TYSM!!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Strongest

“Chances of survival are slim.”

The doctor had warned him beforehand, sparing the man no amount of pity or kindness when bringing the news. Somewhere Tobirama had already known that there was a possibility that your badgered body would be the last image he had of you. The moment the news arrived of your return Tobirama knew that something had gone direly wrong. He blamed the ominous masks of the ANBU his brother had sent to inform him, they always made any situation seem so much more dire than they actually were. Leave it to Hashirama to blow something up, Tobirama had thought, before realising that there was a very real chance that he was to lose you.

“Even if the surgery is successful the recovery will be long and arduous with no guarantee of returning to the field.”

That in itself was a death sentence for you. Tobirama knew how you lived for your job, how you enjoyed the thrill and the adrenaline. It was why he never fought you in your pick of missions, it was why he had allowed you to continue your work despite the danger attached, despite his own fears. The man knew that clipping your wings was a crueler fate than death could possibly be, that it would suffocate you from the person you were. Faith and confidence was what had kept him sane, but now, knowing that you were at death’s end no matter the outcome the man felt his wit slip away.

“As long as [Name] survives,” he had heard himself say in a daze, at first not realising what the consequences of his words could be. He just couldn’t lose you, he didn’t want to, and selfishly he kept on clinging onto the thought of you, alive, but what else?

“I swear I will protect you,” were his first words to you. When you came to from a successful surgery, when you returned to his side in the living world. You could only stare at the man sadly, stare at the Tobirama that was usually so brilliant, but now so desperate and afraid as he clung onto you, making promises that you didn’t want him to make.

“I don’t need your protection, just your support.”

You had deliberated on them for so long. Weeks had passed since you had woken and Tobirama had been at your side for every moment. Helping you, and as he had promised, protecting you. The enemy ninja that tried to take out your life, the poisoned bowl of medicine, he had taken them all with his own life on the line, acting like a feral cat. When you were finally approved for physical therapy the man turned even more fretful, monitoring your every moment, holding your every step, carrying your very weight.

Red eyes met yours, red in colour, red at the rim, dark underneath. He hadn’t slept much, you knew. Tobirama Senju was a busy man, as the younger brother of the hokage he had his duties to perform, and now with you added to the load he barely allowed himself to rest. The red that lined his eyes were from the tears he didn’t allow himself to shed in front of you, plagued as he was by the thought to lose you, of nearly losing you.

Your words, though discomforting brought back a reality that Tobirama always had known and with that your independence.

“You’re progressing well, but I fear that…”

You didn’t want to hear it, cutting off the doctor as you pushed yourself up from your chair, sweat clear on your face as you forced yourself onto your legs.

“Impossible is just another form of possible, not?” you ruefully smiled, determination clear in your eyes.

Tobirama knew that you would be alright then. The life that you had maintained, the strength you were gaining. The man knew that the road ahead was long, but that you would be fine.

“A miracle,” the doctor had called you, years later. Years of holding strength and keeping hope. Years of frustration in which you had cried in the arms of Tobirama, praying for that one chance as your heart swayed. Years in which you pulled through because of your own strength, supported by the man next to you. A miracle, the doctor had said, but the both of you knew better. There was no miracle in this world, only hope.

“No,” Tobirama corrected the doctor, a hand against your lower back, another stabilising your arm. A habit he had picked up on through your recovery, despite you no longer needing the support. He liked the intimacy of it, the warmth that it expressed.

“No, just the strongest in the village,” he declared, and his admiration rang true, for within his eyes you were indeed the strongest in the world.


End file.
